


The Lonely Angel

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [197]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice has abandonment issues, F/M, Love songs, Not Canon Compliant, mildly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by Rockit Gaming’s Boris Vs. Alice battle, which sounds more like a love song than an actual battle, IMO.





	The Lonely Angel

**Author's Note:**

> -Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas  
> -The ‘Boris’ fight and everything afterwards are not canon here.

Alice had been heartbroken when she emerged from the Ink Machine, only to learn that Susie had quit years ago. True, it was good to see that she, along with a small number of others, had escaped the insanity of Joey Drew, but that connection Susie mentioned feeling worked both ways. Fearing that she would be abandoned again, she did everything in her power to keep those present in the studio from leaving. Part of that involved using Boris in her attempts to make herself perfect—she felt it was the only way she would ever truly be loved again—though she hated having to hurt the wolf, and always brought him back afterwards. Her desperate need for love is what drove Bendy to hate her, seeing how often she hurt Boris.

 

Now here she was again, standing over him with her tools and preparing for another vivisection. She would have waited longer, but he’d tried to leave with Henry.

 

“I would have let that man go if he hadn’t tried to take you with him,” she said softly, more to herself than to her captive.

 

“You could have come with us,” Boris said, voice still weak. It always took a while after being brought back for him to be able to speak.

 

“But there’s no place out there for me,” said Alice.

 

Facing away from him, the angel placed a hand against the glass, looking forlorn. “So here we must stay—both of us. I can’t lose anyone else.”

 

Neither of them said anything for a while, as Boris knew how stubborn Alice could be when she put her mind to something. If only there was a way he could talk some sense into her...

 

“Take apart your limbs so I can see

What's buried underneath.

Sewin' up my only target.

Covered up with ink,

It's hard to breathe.

I told you not to leave,

Demonize a lonely artist.”

 

Fate sure worked in strange ways sometimes.

 

“I'm feelin' I can cope

With living life alone.

What's home?

Who knows?

You caught me once before.

I'm breaking down the doors,

Outrun dark love.”

 

Alice turned back to him, a brief look of surprise crossing her face.

 

“And I want you back.”

 

“You can't have me.”

 

“Stopping all the blood flow

Like a heart attack.”

 

“Replicate me.”

 

“Come home.

You were built to last.”

 

“You can't have me.”

 

“Givin' you a body,

You can't have it back.”

 

“Replicate me.”

 

“Come home.”

 

The wolf bowed his head. As long as they were confessing how they felt...

 

“Not sure what you've done with me,

Laid out like an amputee.

Have you even heard me speak?

Break the silence.

Let me out, I've stayed my keep.

An angel feeds on heinous deeds,

Lashing out with demon wings,

Screeching siren.”

 

Feelings of guilt cut Alice like knives. She didn’t want to hurt her friend, but how else could she keep him from leaving her? Losing Susie was hard enough.

 

“I'll never have to cope

With livin' life alone.

You're home.

Who knows?

I caught you once before.

You're breaking down the doors.

Can't run

From love.”

 

Boris smiled sadly at her.

 

“And you want me back.”

 

“Let me have you.”

 

“Stoppin' all the blood flow

Like a heart attack.”

 

“Finally have you.”

 

“No home.

I was built to last.”

 

“Let me have you.”

 

“Givin' me a body,

You can't have it back.”

 

“Finally have you.”

 

“No home.”

 

Alice looked close to tears as she removed the straps holding Boris down.

 

“And I want you back.”

 

“You can't have me.”

 

“Stopping all the blood flow

Like a heart attack.”

 

“Replicate me.”

 

“Come home.

You were built to last.”

 

“You can't have me.”

 

“Givin' you a body,

You can't have it back.”

 

“Replicate me.”

 

“Come home.”

 

Over and over, she had hurt him. Yet he still understood. He still hadn’t run from her.

 

“And you want me back.”

 

“Let me have you.”

 

“Stoppin' all the blood flow

Like a heart attack.”

 

“Finally have you.”

 

“No home.

I was built to last.”

 

“Let me have you.”

 

“Givin' me a body,

You can't have it back.”

 

“Finally have you.”

 

“No home.”

 

At last, Alice could bear it no more. Throwing her arms around Boris, she began to weep. He gently held her close and let her cry.

 

Not long after, Henry, accompanied by Bendy, found the two kneeling in a puddle of ink on the floor, Boris still hugging a now smaller and on-model Alice. The demon had likewise reverted to an on-model form after being talked down by the animator, and had agreed to help him after a much needed cooldown hug.

 

“Are you OK, Boris?”

 

“I’m fine,” Boris answered. “Seems Alice just needed to get some stuff off her chest.”

 

Henry nodded in understanding. “You three have been through enough. Let’s go.”

 

Alice looked up. “Even after all I did, you still want me to...?”

 

“This is no place for you, Alice,” Henry told her gently. “Everybody who quit did so for a reason, and it’s done wonders for them.”

 

With that, he helped her to her feet, and the four of them left the studio for good.


End file.
